


Where We Found Love

by cyberan0



Category: hibike euphonium, sound euphonium
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Science Fiction, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2166, Earth was invaded by crystalline lifeforms. All of Earth's armies banded together to repel the invasion and managed to find the aliens' weakness before they controlled all of Earth. With protective shields around their cities, humankind still battled with aliens to reclaim their lands. In 2169, Oumae Kumiko joined a military school, hoping to get a fresh start. She got a beginning that she didn't think would happen in her craziest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! For this fic, I thought I'd try something a little different, and a bit crazy. This has f/f pairings, sprinkled with fluffy romance over futuristic sci-fi so if you don't fancy that sort of thing, the back button is nearby.

  
Kumiko retied her red scarf for the third time.  Somehow, her efforts looked messier than the illustration.  She paused as her mother's muffled voice declared that breakfast was getting cold.  Kumiko sighed in resignation and finished the knot.  It would have to do.  Pulling the curtains aside revealed the sun shining across a clear blue sky.  She picked up her fortune from yesterday.  It read:  somewhat lucky.  With a hopeful smile, she walked downstairs.  The prospects look favorable for this new school year.    
  
After breakfast, her parents took her to Kitauji Militia Academy.  Unlike her sister, she chose a military school instead of a civilian one.  Her parents were surprised and concerned at her decision since a military track may lead to a field commission to fight the Crystal aliens.  She calmed them down by explaining that she wanted to qualify for military benefits and hoped to get a good desk job out of it.  At least, that was what the recruitment booklet claimed.  
  
They dropped her off at the check-in line with her luggage.  After some pictures and teary farewells, she followed the first years to the barracks.  Sakura trees were in full bloom and when a petal fell in her direction, she blew it away.  
  
"Nice puff," said a tall girl with long black hair and an ample bosom.  Blue eyes regarded her cheerfully through red framed glasses.  By the green color of her scarf and the rank stripes, she was a third year.  Pins of various honors adorned her chest.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Kumiko who couldn't help but stare at the girl's bosom.  Unconsciously, her hand and forearm shielded her own, as if to hide it.  She was still using a bra that she bought during her last year of middle school.    
  
The girl walked away with a group of students carrying instruments.  She wondered if they were the part of the school's symphonic band.  Across from the check-in table, the group organized themselves.    
  
The black haired girl who had complimented her turned to the waiting first years.  "Welcome to Kitauji!  In celebration of your first day here, the symphonic band will play for you!"  She raised a baton.  
  
Slightly anxious, Kumiko drew in a deep breath.  She didn't know about the band.  What if they knew that she could play?  Would she get roped in and be assigned to the field?  
  
The baton fell and a discordant chord quivered tremulously.  A sharp squeak broke through the low key measures.  As her ears were assaulted by their awful playing, Kumiko released a relieved breath.  Only the best symphonic bands were assigned to the field.  That desk job was assured.    
  
Check-in involved filling out a short questionnaire, drawing a room number by lottery and receiving a welcome bag.  Map in hand, she went to the girls barracks and found her room.  Inside, was a pair of bunk beds.  Two girls were already unpacking.    
  
"Hey!  C'mon in!" waved a girl with short black hair and light brown eyes.  After Kumiko let go of her luggage, the girl extended her hand.  "I'm Katou Hazuki.  Nice to meetcha!"  
  
"Oumae Kumiko."  
  
"And I'm Kawashima Midori!" said a short girl who could be easily mistaken as a middle schooler.  Her short, light brown hair curled up like those angelic cherubs and Kumiko had an urge to ruffle those little curls.    
  
Instead, she lightly grasped her little hand.  "Nice to meet you.  I'm Oumae Kumiko."  
  
"Those two are free," said Hazuki who pointed to a pair of cabinets and dressers.    
  
"Thanks."  Kumiko moved her luggage to a cabinet and checked the time.  She had a couple of hours till lunch and registration.  While unpacking, the door opened and a black haired girl with ponytails walked in.  After quick introductions, Eguchi Youko moved her luggage by the cabinet.    
  
"See you later," said Youko as she opened the door.  
  
"Wait!  Can we decide who gets which bed?  I want to put my sheets,” said Hazuki.  
  
Youko pointed to a lower bed.  "I want a bottom one."  
  
"Me too," said Hazuki and Midori in chorus.  They looked at each other briefly and laughed.  
  
"I've never slept on top of a bunk bed," mumbled Kumiko off-handedly.  
  
"Since we all want a bottom bed, let's draw lots like they did this morning."  Midori tore up 4 pieces of paper and wrote bottom or top on each one.  She folded the papers and mixed them around on the table top.  "Go ahead.  I'll take the last one."  
  
Hazuki closed her eyes and picked.  She wailed in disappointment.  "Awwww, top!"  
  
Heart leaping with suspense, Kumiko took the one closest to her.  She grinned in triumph.  "Bottom!"  
  
Youko crumpled hers and took a step towards Kumiko.  "Hey, let's switch.  I really, really don't want to be on top.  I toss and turn a lot and if I fall off, it'll be your fault!"    
  
Kumiko glanced at the top bed.  There were rails along the side, but they didn't seem very high.  She imagined herself putting a leg over it and...  She shook her head slightly to get rid of the image.  "Well..."  
  
Youko tossed her luggage on a lower bed.  "Thanks."    
  
"Hey, wait..." said Hazuki, but Youko left the room.  She turned to Kumiko.  "The nerve of her!  Don't let her walk over you like that!  Let's talk to her when she comes back."  
  
Kumiko waved it off.  "It's ok... it'll be like an adventure, being so high up."  
  
"I don't think it's right either.  I'll talk to her too," said Midori.  
  
As Kumiko unpacked, she could hear the faint music from the band playing outside.  She grimaced at the memory.  "So awful..."  
  
"What's awful?" asked Hazuki.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said something was awful."  
  
"Oh... don't mind me."  
  
They helped each other with the bed sheets.   When they were done unpacking, they followed the map to the mess hall for lunch.  Since a military school was subsidized by the government, lunch was free.  Although the meal was a bit bland, Kumiko could not complain about free food.  That left more allowance to spend on other things.  While eating, they discussed what classes to take.    
  
"I think I'll try Symphonic band," said Hazuki.  
  
"Do you want to get assigned to the field?" asked Midori.  
  
"Sorta... it's the only way you can get close to the Shield.  I wanna see what's out there!"  
  
The Symphonic Shield surrounded Japan and protected them from the Crystal aliens.  At all times of the day, an army of musicians played to reinforce the Shield.  No civilians were allowed within a mile of it.   With such an awful band, Kumiko doubted she'd ever be near it.  
  
"Do you play an instrument?"  
  
"No, but I want to learn.  I've played tennis all through middle school.  I want to do something different and if it helps our country, that's even better."  Hazuki smiled widely.  
  
"I play contrabass!  How about you Kumiko?"  
  
"Euphonium."  
  
"Ah, that makes sense."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Then let's all sign up!" said Hazuki.  
  
Kumiko was confused.  Didn't they hear the band?  Then she realized that they may have missed the band's performance if they checked in before the band got there.  She must make them see how awful the band was.  "How about we scope them out first before we sign up?"  
  
"Hmmm... ok," said Hazuki who looked at the schedule.  "It's at 3 PM."  
  
They filled out registration forms for the classes that they wanted and then headed to their homeroom.    
  
"I'm so glad we're all in the same homeroom!" said Midori.  
  
"Me too!" said Hazuki.  
  
Their homeroom teacher, Michie-sensei took roll and went over school regulations, during which she emphasized the length of girl's skirts which ought to cover the knees.  Offenders would be given latrine or kitchen duty.  Compared to civilian uniforms, the military ones had longer skirts.  It made Kumiko feel like an office lady.  However, she didn't want to get into trouble and unrolled the folded cloth around the waistband.  Additionally, she grimaced at the curfew times and the need to request permission to go to town on weekdays.  She was used to doing occasional window shopping after school.    
  
Michie-sensei answered questions about the curriculum and helped students select classes.  When homeroom was over, they went to their respective classes.    
  
At 3 PM, they met outside the music room.  Peeking through patches of clear glass on the frosted glass door, they could see the people carrying instruments or moving chairs or stands.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
They all exclaimed in surprise and turned around.  Kumiko recognized the tall, black haired girl who conducted the band that morning.  
  
"Welcome, welcome!"  The girl held out her hand.  
  
Hazuki took it.  The hand separated from the sleeve.  She stared at the hand in horror.  
  
The girl stepped back, revealing a banner suspended by a string tied to the hand.  Meanwhile, the first year trio squealed.  
  
The door slid open to reveal a girl with dark brown hair which was tied in two ponytails at the nape of her neck.  "Asuka!  How many times do I have to tell you not to scare the new recruits?"  
  
"I'm not scaring them!  I'm just giving them an unforgettable welcome!" said Asuka.  
  
"Come over here."  The brown haired girl dragged Asuka away.    
  
A girl with short brown hair in a bob walked over.  Her green scarf indicated that she was a third year.  "Hi, I'm Nakaseko Kaori."  
  
After they introduced themselves, Kaori asked, "Are you here to watch or sign up?"  
  
"To watch," said Kumiko quickly.    
  
Kaori gestured to a bench.  "Please make yourselves at home.  We'll be playing shortly."  
  
The trio seated themselves.  The girl who led Asuka away came over.    
  
"I'm so sorry about Asuka.  She gets carried away sometimes."  She held out her hand in front of Hazuki who was still clutching the wooden hand.  
  
Hazuki gladly relinquished the object.  "It's ok.  I was just a bit surprised."  
  
"I'm Ogasawara Haruka, captain of the band."  
  
More introductions were exchanged before Haruka went to the podium to lead tuning.  Then the door slid open.  Kumiko muffled her surprised exclamation with her hands.  It was Kousaka Reina.  The image of her crying face filled her vision.    
  
Asuka stood up immediately.  "Hello!"  
  
Haruka coughed into her hand and Asuka sat down.  She gestured towards an empty bench.  "If you'd like to watch, please take a seat."  
  
"I'd like to join.  I've already filled out a registration form.'  
  
Somehow, Asuka navigated through two rows of occupied seats to grab her hand which she shook vigorously.  "Welcome aboard!  Do you play an instrument?"  
  
"Trumpet."  
  
Asuka turned to Haruka.  "I'll help her pick a trumpet."  
  
Haruka sighed.  "Ok."  
  
"Come with me, baby," said Asuka in English with a deep, accented voice.  Then she continued in Japanese, "Let's pick your new partner."  She lifted Reina's hand like a suave gentleman guiding a maiden.  
  
Kumiko's stomach churned at the sight of Asuka holding Reina's hand.  Asuka's behavior made her want to hurl.  As they left the room, she had the urge to follow them and make sure that Asuka didn't do anything inappropriate.    
  
The music started.  Kumiko forced herself to lean back.  It would be disrespectful to leave while the band played.  She drew several breaths to calm herself and reasoned that she was just imagining things.     
  
She watched her new friends' reactions.  Hazuki seemed fascinated while Midori was gripping her skirt every time someone played off key.  Slowly, the disappointment in Midori's face increased till she was wincing at every sour note as if in pain.  As soon as the band finished the current piece, Kumiko whispered, "Shall we go?"  
  
Midori immediately stood up and Hazuki followed.  As they walked down the hall, Midori said, "I hate to say this... but they were really bad."  She sighed.  "I guess that explains the Bronze."  
  
"Bronze?" asked Hazuki.  
  
"I saw a picture on the wall.  They got Bronze at last year's trials.  To get a field assignment, they need Gold."  
  
"Aww, man... so I guess no band," said Hazuki dejectedly.  
  
Kumiko felt relieved.  There would be no need to join band, especially with Reina there.    
  
"I'll join, anyway," said Midori with surprising resolve as she clenched a fist high.  "I love contrabass!  I love music!  Music is love!  Music is peace!"  
  
"Well, if you're signing up, I'll do it too!  It's too early to give up!  We just started high school!"  Hazuki turned to her, brown eyes shining with hopeful intensity.  "How about you, Kumiko?"  
  
Reina's crying face overlaid the faces of Hazuki and Midori.  "Well... I..."  
  
"If we all play together, we can save the band!" said Midori as she pumped her little fist into the air.  
  
"And Japan!" added Hazuki excitedly.  
  
Their determined faces evaporated the memory of a tearful Reina.  Reluctantly, she agreed, "Ok.  I'll join too."  
  
Just before they parted for their next class, Hazuki exclaimed, "Ah!  So that's what you meant about being awful!"  
  
Kumiko's shoulders slumped in defeat.  Her effort to dissuade them from joining the band failed.  At least, Reina wasn't in her homeroom.  As long as she sat far away from the trumpet section, she wouldn't have to interact with her.  At the middle school band trials, she had told an already crying Reina that she didn't think they would qualify for the field.  Reina left her side and walked away, crying even more.  
  
They met back at the mess hall for dinner and went back to their room together.  As they discussed their classes, Youko came in and grabbed her luggage.    
  
"I swapped rooms.  You can have the bottom," said Youko to Kumiko.  
  
Kumiko grinned in gratitude at the unexpected good fortune.  "Thanks!"  
  
"See ya."  With a careless wave, Youko left.  
  
"Nice!  That saves us the trouble of talking to her.  Need help with that?" asked Hazuki as Kumiko gathered her pillow and blanket from the top bunk.  
  
"I just need a place to put these while I move the sheet," said Kumiko who was standing on the ladder.  
  
Midori held out her arms.  "Put it on my bed."  
  
At that moment, the door opened.  "Hi, I swapped rooms with Eguchi Youko.  Please take care of me," said Reina formally with a short bow.  
   
The pillow and blanket left Kumiko's hands and landed on Midori.  She grabbed the rail and steadied herself.  "W-welcome..."  
  
Purple eyes looked up and locked onto hers.  "Thank you."  Reina wheeled her luggage towards the unmade bottom bed.  
  
Hazuki took a step towards her and raised her hand.  "Sorry to tell you this, but we drew lots and Kumiko got the bottom one.  Eguchi-san didn't like that and tried to take the bottom bed."  
  
Reina stopped.  "Oh... I'm sorry.  I just assumed you'd picked your beds already."  
  
Kumiko felt her temperature rise.  If she took the bottom bed, Reina would be able to see her easily.  If she were on top, she could slide over by the wall and hide under her blankets.  "It's ok.  Go ahead and take it."  
  
Hazuki stared at her open-mouthed while Midori peeked from behind the pillow and blanket.    
  
Reina cocked her head.  "Are you sure?"  
  
Kumiko nodded with more vigor than she intended.  "Nnn...  I already put my sheets on."  
  
Then Reina smiled.  She swept her hand through her bangs, and carelessly flicked her long hair from her shoulder.  It was a smile that made her knees weak and she leaned on the ladder.    
  
"Thank you."  After she put her luggage aside, she turned to them.  "I'm Kousaka Reina."  
  
Hazuki and Midori introduced themselves.  Not wanting to be left out, Kumiko did so as well.  
  
Reina nodded.  "Yes, I remember."  
  
At her words, Kumiko flushed.  Was Reina referring to that time when she spoke so carelessly, that Reina walked away crying?  She wanted to ask, but she just stood there, not knowing what to do as she looked down at her.  They stared at each other for several moments before Reina turned away and opened her suitcase.  
  
"That one's free," said Hazuki helpfully as she pointed to a cabinet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With Midori's help, Kumiko remade her bed.  When she was done, she looked around for something to do and grabbed the booklet with class descriptions.  She sat down on her bed.    
  
"I thought you finished already," said Midori who watched her curiously on the ladder.  
  
Kumiko randomly flipped through the pages.  "I'm just checking in case something else catches my eye."  
  
"This might help," said Midori in a low voice as she took the booklet and flipped it in the correct orientation.    
  
"Oh... thanks..." mumbled Kumiko as she lifted the booklet and began examining a description about two seater operation.  
  
Midori stepped down the ladder and sat by the table to read.  As Reina unpacked, Kumiko would chance a peek.    
  
Hazuki took out a towel and a small bag with bath supplies.  "I'm going to take a bath.  Anyone wanna come?"  
  
"I'll go!"  said Midori.  She opened her drawer and selected a towel and a bathrobe.  
  
"Me too!"  said Kumiko who was glad for the diversion.  Then she looked over at Reina while her hands gripped the bedsheets.  What would she say?  
  
"I need to unpack," said Reina.  
  
Kumiko's hands relaxed and she climbed down to prepare her things.    
  
The bath was in a separate building and was connected to the barracks by an underground tunnel.  When they emerged from the tunnel, the smell of chlorine tickled Kumiko's nose.  They changed in the locker room and then went to the washing area to bathe before soaking.  As she scrubbed herself, Kumiko took a quick glance at Hazuki and Midori.  Both were even smaller than her.  As she washed her front, she wondered if those breast massages actually work.    
  
After they rinsed, they moved to the large hot tub to soak.  Kumiko dipped a toe in the water and winced at the hot temperature.  Clutching her towel, she slowly lowered her leg.  
  
"Just bear it and go in, Kumiko," said Hazuki.  "You'll get used to it faster."  
  
"Give me a moment... and I'll..."  The water reached her knee.  
  
The door to the bathing area opened and Reina walked in, wrapped in a towel.  Immediately, Kumiko lowered herself all the way to her ears.  She gasped at the hot sensation and snorted water up her nose.  Quickly, she stood up and coughed water out.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Reina, looking down at her.  
  
"I... mmm... fine."  Something pink floated by.  It was her towel.  Her already flushed cheeks flushed even more and she grabbed it to cover her bare chest.  At the same time, she squatted down to hide her body up to her neck.  The motion caused a small wave of water to wash over Reina's feet.  
  
"S-sorry!"  
  
Reina smiled.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm here to get wet anyway."  She walked over to the nearest bathing station and sat down facing the station so that Kumiko could see her side profile.  With a careless motion, she pulled off her towel and hung it on a bar. Showerhead in hand, she sprayed water all over her body.  
  
Kumiko sat transfixed as Reina scrubbed herself.  Soapy suds gave her body a light sheen while her long black hair clung to her back, accentuating her curves.  Reina was shorter than her, but had nice proportions, particularly her chest.  Appreciation and envy warred within Kumiko.  Suds dripped down, obscuring her view and she had an urge to spray the offending obstruction.  
  
"Oh!  You have a Tuba-kun towel!  Where did you get it?" cried Midori with excitement as she lifted the corner.  A tuba with a face was embroidered on the cloth.  After waiting a few moments for a reply, she queried again, "Kumiko?"  
  
"Nnn... I uh... got it by a mail-in special."  Kumiko kept her eyes on Reina while her brain tried its best to answer.  Reina was shampooing her hair.    
  
"What kind of special?"  
  
"Collect 5 music stamps from gashapon.... then...uh... send them in with 300 yen."  She wondered what it would be like to slide her fingers through those dark, soapy tresses.  
  
Midori gasped.  "You mean the gold ones on the character sheets?"  
  
"Yeah..."  She watched Reina rinse her hair.  
  
"Crap!  I'll have to call home and ask my mom to get it in my trash.  I think I threw out three!"  
  
"But you still need two more," said Hazuki.  
  
"I know..." wailed Midori in misery.  "I'll have to ask for permission to go out or wait till the weekend."  
  
"How about asking your mom?  I have a feeling getting permission would be hard this early.  Don't you think so, Kumiko?"  When she didn't get a response, she touched her arm.  "Hey, Kumiko..."  
  
"Oh... yeah... just ask your mom," said Kumiko.  "Tell her to get the second series."  
  
"Got it," nodded a determined Midori.  "Hmmm... Come to think of it, you also have a Tuba-kun on your luggage.  I thought you played eupho."  
  
"There's no eupho.  Tuba-kun is the closest thing."  Reina was almost done spraying the suds off.  Reluctantly, she turned away before Reina noticed.    
  
"Do you have all the characters?"  
  
"No.  I stopped when I got Tuba-kun."  
  
"May I sit here?" asked Reina who was wrapped in her towel.  She gestured to Kumiko's side.  
  
"Go right ahead!  We've kept it warm for you!" said Hazuki cheerfully.  
  
Reina smiled.  "Thanks."  She sat next to Kumiko.  As she did so, her leg brushed against Kumiko's lightly.  
  
"You finished packing so quickly," said Midori.  
  
She shook her head.  "I'm not done yet.  I decided to take a break."  
  
Kumiko clung to her towel like a drowning man on a log.  She was torn between running out of the bath due to embarrassment and whooping with joy at seeing Reina naked and sitting next to her.  If this is what the gods meant by "somewhat lucky", they had a twisted sense of humor.  
  
They chatted about classes until Midori felt overheated.    
  
"That's enough for me."  Midori climbed out and adjusted her towel.  
  
"I guess I'll get out too," said Hazuki.  "You don't have to get out, Kousaka-san."  
  
"My skin is a bit sensitive," said Reina.  
  
"I'll stay in a bit longer," said Kumiko.    
  
"Are you sure?" asked Reina with dubious look on her face and a lifted eyebrow.  
  
"Nnn..." nodded Kumiko.  She planned to wait until Reina left the bath before getting out.  She watched as they went to the locker room and listened for sounds of activity.  Being in the water felt relaxing.  She leaned her head against the side and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, she was lying down.  Reina fanned her face.    
  
"How do you feel?" asked Reina.  
  
"What the... where am I?"  Kumiko tried to sit up, but Reina gently pushed her down.  
  
"Back in our room."  
  
"It's a good thing Reina checked.  You got a nosebleed and fainted!" said Midori.  
  
"I did?"  Kumiko felt her nose.  There was a wad of cotton on her left nostril.  
  
"When we got out, you looked like a tomato, so I went back before we left.  You look like that before you get a nosebleed," said Reina.  
  
"Oh, so you know each other?" asked Hazuki.  
  
Reina nodded.  "We went to the same middle school."  
  
Feeling confused, Kumiko looked around.  Midori and Hazuki were sitting on Midori's bed.  She looked up to see part of her blanket draped over the rail above.  It took a few seconds before she realized that she was lying on Reina's bed.  Not only that, she was lying on Reina's lap.  Her hands gripped the lavender colored blanket.  
  
"How... how did you get me here?"  
  
"We carried you.  I may not look much, but I played tennis in middle school.  I have a little bit of muscle."  Hazuki posed in a mocking imitation of a body builder flexing.  
  
Midori pantomimed with her hands.  "We dried you up a bit and brought you here.  Then we wiped you down and put your clothes on."  
  
Kumiko felt the blood drain from her face and she looked down at the tank top and shorts.  Despite her best efforts, Reina saw her naked.  Worse, she wiped her naked body too.  
  
"How do you feel?"  asked Reina.  
  
"I... I feel fine.  I don't think I'm dizzy or anything."  
  
"Just to be safe, you should sleep here tonight."  
  
"No... no... you did a lot already!"  
  
"I think you should, Kumiko-chan," said Midori with a worried look on her face.  "I mean... there was a lot of blood."  
  
Kumiko groaned at the thought of her blood spreading across the tiled floor.  How embarrassing.  She opened her mouth to protest but their worried faces silenced her attempt.  "Ok... just for tonight.  I'm very, very sorry for causing so much trouble."  She clasped her hands in contrition.  
  
"No trouble at all!  That's what roomies are for!" said Hazuki.  
  
"In the future, watch out for heat.  You seem to get nosebleeds a lot," said Reina who fanned her lightly.  
  
"Yeah... I'll try."  She stared at those purple irises for several moments before looking away.  Somehow, she felt that if she stared too long, she would lose herself.  Her nose was closer to Reina's pajamas and she could smell a floral fragrance from the cloth.  Her cheek pressed against her thigh.  It felt soft and comfortable.  She closed her eyes and let the fragrance soothe her.  
  
After a few minutes of fanning, Kumiko assured them that she felt much better.  She sat up to brush her teeth and to get ready for bed.  When she got out, Reina was already on the top bunk.  They were really serious about getting her to sleep on the bottom bed.  Sighing in resignation, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.  Midori, Hazuki and Reina were talking about their class selections.    
  
As she lay under Reina's blanket, she could hear the bedsprings creak above her.  Tomorrow, Reina would be lying in this bed and she would be back her bed, which Reina slept in.  Her thoughts mulled over the idea of sleeping on the same sheets that touched Reina's skin.  She felt a warm dribble on her nose and with surprising quickness, grabbed a tissue from a conveniently placed dispenser.  Hoping that they didn't notice, she turned away from them and pressed the tissue to her nose.    
  
Eventually, the PA chimed for lights out.  Opening her eyes, she saw Hazuki climbing up while Midori walked over to the light switch.  
  
"Good night everyone!" said Midori as she lowered the switch to the off position.  
  
"G'nite," replied Kumiko along with everyone.  As she recalled the day's events, she sighed.  This was going to be a long school year.  
  
  


* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2: Butterflies  
  
  



End file.
